Unohtumaton
by JiiBee
Summary: Sorry, in Finnish. Hän sai jotain, joka muistuttaisi häntä tuosta päivästä aina.


Sorry, it's in Finnish. I'll try to write something in English soon enough, though ^^"

I don't own the characters, thank god. I wouldn't have the time or skills or anything to do anything with them ._____." They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei, I merely own the storyline~

Synttärificci kaverille :3

* * *

_Happiness isn't something  
you__ experience  
__It's something you  
remember_

"Mattie! Mattie, herää herää! Miten se voi nukkuu vielä? MAAAATTTIIIIIIEEEE!"

Raju ravistelu lopulta herätti vaaleahiuksisen pojan unten valtakunnasta kirkkaan lapsen äänen sinnikkäästi repiessä tätä todellisuuteen. Matthew ynisi harmistuneena turhankin innokkaan herättäjän yllätysiskusta ja yritti vetää peittoa päänsä yli saadakseen ylimääräisen äänen hiljennettyä. Uuden, tällä kertaa pettyneen "Mattie!" -älähdyksen saattelemana untuvalla täytetty lämmike kuitenkin nykäistiin kokonaan pois höyhensaarille halajaneen lapsen päältä, kylmyyden saadessa ohueen, pitkään yöpaitaan verhoutuneen hennon ruumiin värähtämään sen joutuessa kosketuksiin huoneen viileän ilman kanssa.

Matthew vingahti vaimeasti, mutta tunnusti tappionsa ja kääntyi katsomaan herättäjäänsä räpytellen silmiään tiuhaan saadakseen viimeisetkin unen rippeet karistettua ja vaalean violetit lähteet tarkentumaan. Hän kohtasi saman tien kaksosveljensä kirkkaan siniset silmät ja innokkaat kasvot, joista paistoi voitonriemu hänen saatuaan lopultakin veljensä heräämään.

"Lopultakin, unikeko! Miten oikeen voit nukkuu tänään?" Alfred alkoi nykiä yhä pöllämystynyttä veljeään istumaan ja pois sängystä.

"Mikä päivä tänään sitte on?" Matthew oli tuskin saanut kysymystään loppuun kun suuri haukotus valtasi pojan suun hetkeksi. Suuret lapsensilmät katselivat hämmentyneinä innokasta kaksosta niiden omistajan pudottautuessa sängyltä ja alkaessa rutiininomaisesti pedata lakanoita suoriksi.

"Häh? Etkö tiiä mikä päivä tänään on?" ällistyneen ja epäuskoisen sekainen ilme sinisilmäisen kerubin kasvoilla sai Matthewn todella yrittämään, se mistä Alfred puhui oli ilmeisesti jotain hyvin tärkeää, joka hänen pitäisi muistaa.

"Ööö..." katse harhaili epävarmana lapsen yrittäessä kaivaa mielensä sopukoista, mikä tässä päivässä oli niin ihmeellistä. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut löytyvän.

"Ööö... umm..." Alfredin kasvoille ilmestynyt pettymys sai Matthewn tuntemaan itsensä melkein epätoivoiseksi silmien sinkoillessa pitkin heidän yhteistä lastenhuonettaan pitkistä hiuksista erkanevan yksinäisen kiehkuran pomppiessa liikkeen mukana pojan yrittäessä etsiä jonkinlaista vihjettä, mitä tahansa, joka auttaisi muistamaan, mutta hän joutui pettymään kun mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa ei löytynyt. Hätääntynyt nyyhkäisy karkasi vaalean pojan huulilta ja hän sulki silmänsä ja rypisti pieniä kulmiaan yrittäessään muistella, tajuta mistä oli kyse. Tänään, tänään... Oli lauantai, ei tarvinnut mennä tarhaan, kun iskällä ja papalla oli molemmilla vapaapäivä... Äkkiä laventelin väriset silmät avautuivat levälleen ja oivallus kirkasti pyöreät enkelinkasvot. Matthew kohotti katseensa kohdatakseen jälleen veljensä nyt taas odotusta täynnä olevat sinisilmät.

"Meillä on tänään sy-synttärit", pieni hikkaus livahti veljeksistä nuoremmalta hänen pyyhkäistessä kostuneet silmäkulmansa kämmenselkäänsä. Pieni hymy alkoi kuitenkin nykiä hänen suupieliään innostuneiden perhosten aloitellessa tanssiaan hänen vatsassaan. Kuinka hän olikin voinut unohtaa?

"Jes! Muistit sen! Tiesin ettet oikeasti vois unohtaa!" Alfred kiljaisi riemuissaan ja kaappasi veljensä halaukseen.

"Nyt ollaan sitten virallisesti kuusivuotiaita!" vanhempi veli irrottautui halauksesta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli siihen syöksähtänytkin ja nosti riemastuneena kaikki oikean kätensä sormet näkyviin Matthewn kasvojen eteen. Violettisilmäinen naurahti pehmeästi, muttei ehtinyt sanoa mitään Alfredin ollessa taas äänessä ja alkaessa eläytyneesti kuvailla mitä kaikkea mahtavaa he voisivat tehdä nyt kun he olivat kokonaisen vuoden vanhempia kuin eilen - suurin osa asioista oli samoja kuin viimekin vuonna, mutta lapset olivat aivan liian tohkeissaan oikeastaan edes välittääkseen.

Innostukseltaan veljekset eivät huomanneet, että joku muukin oli kuullut heidän äänensä ja avasi lastenhuoneen ovea.

"Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein elämöidään tähän aikaan? Kello on on vasta hieman yli kahdeksan."

Molemmat pojat hätkähtivät samaan aikaan heidät keskeyttänyttä ääntä ja kääntyivät kohtaamaan ovelle ilmestyneen puhujan, joka osoittautui heidän toiseksi isäkseen. Huone oli yöverhojen vuoksi hämärä, mutta vahvojen, kurtistettujen kulmien korostama tyytymätön ilme miehen kasvoilla ei jäänyt huomaamatta ainakaan Matthewlta, joka laski katseensa hieman häpeillen ja alkoi näpertää yöpaitansa helmaa hermostuneesti.

"Huomenta, iskä!" Alfred heläytti omaan vilkkaaseen tapaansa, huoltajansa kasvokielen jäädessä häneltä huomaamatta.

"Me ei saatu unta ja noustiin puhumaan mitä kaikkee kivaa tehtäisiin tänään!" poika väläytti kasvoilleen loistavimman hymynsä ja nosti kätensä ilmaan näyttäen siltä, että olisi voinut nousta lentoon ja valaista auringon lailla koko huoneen tai vaikka koko maailman - siltä Matthewsta tuntui kun hän veljeään katseli.

"Ei teidän kuitenkaan vielä tarvitse nousta, menkäähän takaisin nukkumaan vielä hetkeksi", mies hätisteli, mutta sai saman tien äänekkään protestin.

"Mut iiiiiisääää-äää, ei väsytä!" Alfred mankui äänekkäästi mutristaen huuliaan ja tuijottaen isäänsä vaativasti kirkkailla silmillään. Vanhemman vihreät katsoivat tiukasti takaisin, ja Matthew oli jo varma että mies passittaisi heidät silti takaisin sänkyyn. Lapsen hämmästykseksi aikuinen huokaisikin ja vakava ilme pehmeni asteen verran.

"No menkäähän sitten", hän tuhahti huitaisten kädellään käytävän suuntaan, "papa tekee teille aamupalaa."

Matthew räpäytti silmiään ihmeissään, mutta ei ehtinyt kauaa kummastella isänsä yllättävää suopeutta Alfredin kiljaistessa taas riemusta ja napatessa veljeään ranteesta alkaen raahata tätä mukanaan iskän osoittamaan suuntaan. Nuorempi poika sai pitää varansa ettei kompastunut ollessaan kaksosensa vedettävänä.

Kuullessaan tiheitä askeleita portaikosta keittiössä häärivä kotitalouden toinen mies käänsi katseensa ja hymyili lämpimästi nähdessään yhdet innostuneet ja yhdet yhä hieman pöllämystyneet lapsenkasvot hyvin nopeasti vierellään.

"No mutta huomenta pojat! Miten te nyt näin aikaisin olette ylhäällä?" sinisilmäinen mies kohotti katseensa kysyvänä pojista heidän perässään tulleeseen toiseen mieheen, joka ei hänelle kuitenkaan vastausta ehtinyt antaa.

"Ei me saatu unta! Saanko hampurilaisen aamupalaks, jooko papa?" Alfred irrotti veljensä käden ja roikkui sen sijaan toisen huoltajansa housunlahkeessa anova ilme kasvoillaan. Mies nauroi pehmeästi ja pudisti hymyillen päätään lapsen ilmeen muuttuessa pettyneeksi.

"_Non, non_, hampurilaiset eivät sovi aamupalaksi, _mon petit_", hän selitti kärsivällisesti ja pörrötti pojan yön jäljiltä ennestään sotkuisia vaaleita hiuksia, kääntäen sitten katseensa hiljaisempaan holhokkiinsa.

"Mitä sinä haluaisit, _Mathieu_?"

"Pannareita", kuului hiljainen mutta varma vastaus pitempihiuksiselta enkeliltä, "paljon pannareita, ja vaahterasiirappia!"

"Haluun kanssa sitte pannareita!" Alfred puuttui taas puheeseen, lukiten silmänsä vanhemman samanvärisiin. Mies nauroi taas pehmeästi poikien innokkuudelle, jopa Matthew oli pirteämpi kuin yleensä.

"Pannukakkuja molemmille, siis. Menkäähän kuitenkin ensin pukemaan päällenne ja sitten pöytään odottamaan", hän hätisteli, ja pojat vilahtivat nopeasti keittiön ovelle jääneen miehen ohi portaikkoon ja yläkertaan. Lyhythiuksinen mies katseli hetken poikien perään ja käveli sitten päätään puistellen peremmälle keittiöön taikinaa valmistavan miehensä luokse - ei ollut ollut vaikeaa aavistaa mitä ainakin toinen pojista haluaisi aamupalaksi.

"On se kumma", nuorempi mies päivitteli, "arkisin noita kahta ei tunnu saavan millään ajoissa ylös, ja nyt kun saisivat nukkua niin ei, he heräävät lähestulkoon kukonlaulun aikaan."

Kokkaava mies nauroi taas, vilkaisten sivusilmällään toista.

"Liioittelet taas, Arthur, onhan auringonnoususta jo hyvän aikaa", hän huomautti. Arthur hymähti ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Tiedät kuitenkin mitä ajan takaa, Francis", hän tuhahti takaisin ja potkaisi miestään kevyesti nilkkaan, saaden toisen helähtämään jälleen pehmeään nauruun.

"Ymmärtäähän sen kun ottaa huomioon, mikä päivä tänään on", Francis heilautti pitkiä vaaleita hiuksiaan taaksepäin vatkatessaan taikinaa. Arthur katseli hetken siippansa kasvoja ennen kuin vihreät silmät kääntyivät portaikkoon. Yläkerrasta kuului innokasta puhetta ja huolestuttavan kuuloista kolinaa poikien kiirehtiessä pukeutumisen kanssa.

"Totta", brittisyntyinen mies huokaisi kevyesti pehmeän hymyn kiivetessä hänen kasvoilleen. Francis katsahti toista, hymyillen vuorostaan huomattuaan tämän vaipuneen mietteisiinsä. Hän kurkotti toisella kädellään kohti Arthurin kasvoja, kääntäen ne leuasta hellästi itseään kohti ja havahduttaen samalla nuoremman aatteistaan.

"Ja me teemme tästä päivästä ikimuistoisen", hän lausui pehmeästi ja painoi hellän suukon miehensä huulille. Arthur vastasi suudelmaan ja hymyili takaisin heidän taas erkaannuttuaan.

"Niin me todellakin teemme."

Ripeät askeleet kuuluivat jälleen portaikosta ja pojat pelmahtivat taas keittiön ovelle hetkeksi katselemaan, kun Francis paistoi ensimmäisiä räiskäleitä, ennen kuin jatkoivat matkaansa ruokahuoneeseen ja istuivat valmiiksi katetun pöydän ääreen. Arthur oli myös tullut jatkamaan omaa aamiaistaan ja istui poikia vastapäätä kesken jäänyt lehti avoimena paahtoleipälautasensa vieressä ja höyryävä kuppi toisessa kädessään. Mies vilkaisi yhä innokkaasti pulputtavia lapsia itsekseen hymähtäen, ennen kuin vihreät silmät kääntyivät takaisin artikkeliviidakkoon.

"Joko ne on valmiita? Kauan niissä menee?" Alfred huusi keittiöön, näytti kuin hän olisi voinut pompata ulos nahoistaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"Ei kauaa enää, kaikessa rauhassa, Alfred!" Francis huusi takaisin, mutta kehotuksesta huolimatta poika ei tahtonut rauhoittua. Lopulta, kyseltyään ensin sekä veljensä että molemmat isänsä lähes hermoromahduksen partaalle, Alfred sai eteensä ison pinon vielä höyryäviä pannukakkuja Matthewn yhtä suuren annoksen seuratessa perässä. Nuorempi poika tunsi suunsa kostuvan hänen katsellessaan pinoa vastaleivottuja herkkuja edessään, mutta syömisen sijaan antoi katseensa kiertää ympäri ruokapöytää jotain tiettyä etsien. Pian lapsi huomasi haluamansa - suuren pullon vaahterasiirappia. Matthew oli kurottamassa kohti makealla mössöllä täytettyä pulloa, mutta toiset pienet kädet nappasivat sen hänen edestään.

"Al..." Matthew valitti vaimeasti, pettyneenä, mutta odotti rauhassa ja katsoi, kun hänen veljensä kaatoi tummanruskeaa herkkua omien pannukakkujensa päälle. Kohta Alfred jo ojensikin pullon takaisin ja oli käymässä annoksensa kimppuun, mutta unohtuikin vastaavasti tuijottamaan Matthewn omaa siirapin laittoa.

Osakseen saamastaan huomiosta tietämätön Matthew jatkoi paksun sokerimössön tursottamista lämpimäisten päälle, kunnes niitä hädin tuskin erotti tummanruskean peitteen alta. Tyhjennettyään melkein puolet aluksi täysinäisestä siirappipullosta Matthew laski sen takaisin pöydälle ja aloitti innokkaasti oman aamiaisensa. Saatuaan suunsa täyteen papan herkullisen pehmeitä pannareita ja makunystyröitä hivelevää, makeaa vaahterasiirappia lapsi vasta huomasi veljensä ihmetystä täynnä olevan tuijotuksen sekä huvittuneet pilkkeet isiensä silmissä.

"M-mitä?" Matthew kysyi yllättävän selkeästi ottaen huomioon, että pienen pojan pieni suu oli täynnä paksua taikinapaistosta ja tahmeaa sokerimössöä. Lapsi ei saanut vastausta, ainoastaan vaimeat hymähdykset vanhemmiltaan kun toinen syventyi jälleen lehteensä ja toinen palasi keittiöön omaa aamiaistaan valmistamaan.

Matthew räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä ja kääntyi taas Alfredin puoleen, toivoen nyt saavansa vastauksen. Veli kuitenkin vain katsoi häntä vielä hetken oudosti, ennen kuin kääntyi oman aamiaisensa puoleen.

Violetit silmät piiloutuivat taas muutamaksi hetkeksi kummastuneina räpsyvien silmäluomien taakse, kunnes niiden katse siirtyi takaisin pojan edessä odottavaa pannukakkuannosta kohti hieman huolestuneina. Oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin? Yhä lämpimien pannarien ja niitä peittävän siirapin tuoksu kuitenkin pyyhkivät huolet pois lapsen mielestä sen osuessa Matthewn nenään ja tajuntaan, ja saatuaan suunsa taas tyhjäksi poika jo kiirehti täyttääkseen sen uudestaan.

Iltapäivän odotus oli kaksosista yhtä tuskaa, kärsivällisempi Matthew jaksoi kuitenkin odottaa huomattavasti paremmin kuin ympäri taloa touhottava Alfred, joka oli jatkuvasti häiritsemässä viime hetken valmisteluja tekeviä isiään.

"Koska ne tulee? Kauan vielä? Entä jos ne ei tuu? Mikä toi on? Miks sä laitoit ton tonne?" Kysymyksiä tuli jatkuvalla syötöllä, aivan liikaa ja liian nopeasti että aikuiset olisivat voineet edes yrittää tyydyttää nuoren pojan loputtoman uteliaisuuden.

"Alfred", Arthur lopulta keskeytti lapsen sanatulvan yrittäen epätoivoisesti pitää hermonsa kasassa - kärsivällisyys ei ollut oikeastaan koskaan ollut hänen vahvuutensa, ja innokas Alfred pani sen toistuvasti melkoiselle koetukselle, "mikset tekisi niin kuin veljesi ja lue jotain?" Mies viittasi olohuoneessa näennäisesti rauhallisena istuvaan Matthewiin, jonka sylissä oli suuri lasten kuvakirja.

"En mä osaa vielä lukee", Alfred mumisi, "enkä pysty vaan istumaan alas ja oottamaan! Entä jos ne ei tuu?" Suurissa sinisilmissä oli epätoivoinen ilme, poika näytti valmiilta pillahtamaan itkuun epätietoisuudessaan. Arthur huokaisi kevyesti ja polvistui samalle tasolle lapsen kanssa.

"Totta kai he tulevat", mies pörrötti pienen enkelin vaaleita hiuksia, "mutta eivät vielä vähään aikaan, vasta kahden tunnin päästä", Arthur hymyili pojalleen rohkaisevasti. Alfred ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut täysin vakuuttuneelta.

"Mut jos ne onki unohtanu?"

"Hei..." aikuinen tyynnytteli, "tietenkään he eivät ole unohtaneet! Kyllä he tulevat, näet vielä!"

"Lu-lupaatko?" pieni poika pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa kostuneita silmäkulmiaan, ja suuriin safiirisilmiin ilmestyi toivon pilke.

"Lupaan", Arthur hymähti ja taputti nuorempaa rohkaisevasti olkapäälle, "sillä jos he eivät ilmesty, käyn itse hakemassa heidät tänne!" mies lisäsi muka uhoten, saaden lapsen kikattamaan.

"Sitä paitsi", aikuinen lisäsi vielä, "he tietävät kyllä mistä saa maailman parasta papan leipomaa täytekakkua", hän korotti hieman ääntään ja osoitti katsettaan kääntämättä keittiön suuntaan, josta kuului naurahdus ja Francis heilautti kättään touhutessaan paraikaa kyseisen synttäriherkun parissa.

"Eivät he jättäisi sitä väliin mistään hinnasta", Arthur totesi hymyillen.

"Niinpä, papan ruuat on parhaita!" Alfred hehkutti hymyillen tavallista virnettään. Poika syöksähti halaamaan Arthuria, joka yllättyi aluksi, mutta vastasi halaukseen nopeasti.

"Kiitti iskä!" Mies hymyili lapselle pehmeästi tämän irtauduttua halauksesta ja pörrötti taas vaaleita hiuksia.

Isän hoputtaessa poikansa huoneeseensa keksimään jotain tekemistä Matthew palautti katseensa sylissään pitelemäänsä kirjaan ja huokaisi vaivihkaa helpotuksesta. Hänkin oli ollut huolissaan vieraiden saapumisesta vaikkei touhottanutkaan siitä samalla tavalla kuin veljensä. Pojista nuorempi tajusi vanhempiensa olevan kiireisiä ja tiesi olla häiritsemättä heitä - hän osasi lukea ilmapiiriä, kyky joka kaksosen vastinkappaleelta puuttui ilmeisen täydellisesti.

Matthew tunsi olonsa nyt rennommaksi ja tyyneksi. Iskä saattoi olla ajoittain tiukka ja äkkipikainen, mutta ei ollut vielä kertaakaan pettänyt lupaustaan kenellekään.

Eikä Arthur ollut pettänyt nytkään. Ennen kuin Matthew ehti edes kunnolla tiedostaa iltapäivän tapahtumia hän huomasi löytävänsä itsensä sängystään niitä muistelemasta.

Ensimmäisen ovikellon soiton jälkeen kaikki oli tapahtunut todella nopeasti. Yksi kerrallaan veljekset olivat vastaanottaneet kaikki kaverinsa ja kiikuttaneet heidän antamansa lahjat olohuoneeseen odottamaan. Seuraavien kymmenen minuutin sisällä pino oli ehtinyt kasvaa hurjaksi eri kokoisista paketeista, kaikki eivät millään mahtuneet olohuoneen matalalle sohvapöydälle ja suurimmat piti asettaa lattialle.

Kun kaikki kutsutut olivat saapuneet tuomisineen, saattoi lastenjuhlien ensimmäinen ohjelmanumero ja iltapäivän kohokohta alkaa - nimittäin pakettien avaaminen. Olohuoneen lattia täyttyi hyvin pian riemunkirjavasta paperiroskasta lasten käsittelyn jälkeen (Matthew ei ollut varma oliko iskän kasvoilla käväissyt ahdistunut ilme vain hänen mielikuvitustaan).

Kirjavaksi paljastui myös kääreiden sisältö. Veljesten ystäväpiiri oli kovin monikansallinen ja heidän ystävänsä olivat erilaisista kulttuureista, ja ne näkyivät myös joidenkin tuomisissa. Esimerkiksi Ivan, Alfredia ja Matthewia muutamaa vuotta vanhempi venäläispoika naapurista, ja tämän siskot Katyusha ja Natalya olivat itse askarrelleet ja maalanneet kaksosia ja heidän vanhempiaan muistuttavan maatuska-nukkesarjan.

Vastaavien eri kulttuureille perinteisten lahjojen lisäksi pojat saivat myös tavanomaisempia lahjoja: tietokonepelejä, toimintafiguureja, radiopuhelimet, nallipyssyn (tällä kertaa Matthew oli varma isänsä ilmeen muutoksesta äänekkäiden lelujen paljastuessa kääreistä) ja paljon, paljon muuta.

Useita ilahtumisia, uusia leluja ja suurta roskakasaa myöhemmin juhlissa siirryttiin eteenpäin. Francis ja Arthur olivat valmistelleet erilaisia leikkejä sekä sisälle että ulos, yllättävien sadekuurojen vuoksi jälkimmäisistä jouduttiin kuitenkin luopumaan tai niitä sovellettiin sisäkelpoisiksi. Oli tuolileikki, sokko, omenoiden poiminta vesisaavista, aarrejahti, tietokilpailu, viestejä... Kisailtiin yksilöinä sekä joukkueina, ja jokainen sai vähintään kerran kokea voitonriemun, eikä kukaan poistunut juhlista tyhjin käsin, aikuiset olivat varautuneet antamaan jonkin pienen palkinnon joka lajin voittajalle tai voittajille.

Arthur oli ollut oikeassa myös ruoan suosion suhteen, juhlista jäi hädin tuskin muruakaan tähteiksi, vaikka Francis oli valmistanut suuren määrän erilaisia herkkuja. Täytekakkukin oli aivan omaa luokkaansa - kahden erillisen kakun sijaan hän oli leiponut yhden valtavan täytekakun, jota koristivat kaksitoista kynttilää, kuusi kummallekin pojalle.

Yllätys oli suuri kun se aikanaan paljastettiin - omenanpoiminta oli juuri loppunut ja Arthur oli alkanut selittää seuraavaa leikkiä, kun valot äkkiä sammuivat ja Francis ilmestyi jättimäisen kynttilöin ja tähtisädetikuin valaistun kakun kanssa.

Aikuisten aloituksesta lapsikatras yhtyi onnittelulauluun kerääntyen kaksosten ja pöydälle nostetun kakun ympärille. Veisun lähestyessä loppuaan päivänsankarit vilkaisivat toisiaan, nyökkäsivät hyväksyen sanattoman sopimuksen ja puhalsivat yhtä aikaa itselleen tarkoitetut kynttilät kerralla sammuksiin, ansaiten raikuvat aplodit vierasjoukolta.

Kun kakusta ei ollut jäljellä kuin kynttilät ja muutkin lautaset olivat tyhjentyneet juhlat jatkuivat uusien leikkien ja pelien muodossa. Aika kiisi hauskanpidon lomassa, ja lopulta näidenkin juhlien oli loputtava ja vieraiden palattava koteihinsa. Iltapäivä muuttui illaksi vanhempien siivoillessa juhlien jälkiä ja kaksosten tutkiessa uusien tavaroiden paljoutta huoneessaan, Matthew kasasi Ludwigilta, saksalaiselta ikätoveriltaan saamaa palapeliä ja Alfred leikki Kikulta, pienikokoiselta japanilaispojalta saamallaan radio-ohjattavalla lentokoneella.

"Matthew! Alfred! Tulkaahan olohuoneeseen!" papan ääni kuitenkin keskeytti poikien puuhat, ja kuuliaisesti kaksoset jättivät touhunsa ja seurasivat kuulemaansa ohjetta. Olohuoneessa iskä ja papa odottivat heitä, molemmat pitelivät käsiään selän takana kuin piilotellen jotain, mikä herätti heti kummankin lapsen uteliaisuuden.

Miehet vilkaisivat toisiaan ja sen kummempia selittelemättä paljastivat piilottelemansa, ojentaen vielä kaksi pakettia iloisesti yllättyneille pojille.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää meidänkin puolestamme!" Arthur ehti hädin tuskin sanoa kun Alfred lähestulkoon repi oman lahjansa hänen käsistään. Siisti paketointi oli hetkessä pelkkä muisto vain ja paperiroskakasa lattialla.

"Wou!" siniset silmät laajenivat paketin sisällön paljastuessa pojalle. Hitaasti pienet kädet nostivat esille pienelle sopivan cowboyn asun - settiin kuului kaikki mahdollinen hapsullisista housuista stetsoniin aina lehmäkuvioituun liiviin ja asevyöhön pyssyineen asti.

"Siistii! Kiitti iskä! Kiitti papa!" molemmat huoltajat saivat pojalta innokkaan ja hieman hätiköidyn halin Alfredin sännätessä mahdollisimman nopeasti huoneeseensa, epäilemättä sovittamaan uutta asustekokonaisuutta.

Matthew oli ottanut oman osuutensa yllätyslahjasta huomattavasti rauhallisemmin ja jäänyt katsomaan veljensä touhotusta. Alfredin kadottua portaikkoon olohuoneeseen jäänyt kaksonen alkoi availla oman pakettinsa kääreitä. Sisältä hän löysi varmasti maailman pehmeimmän ja pörröisimmän pehmojääkarhun ikinä. Pehmolelu sai ensimmäiseksi tervehdyksekseen tiukan rutistuksen uudelta omistajaltaan.

"Kiitos!" Lahjan antajat saivat toistamiseen halaukset toiselta kiitolliselta pojaltaan.

"Minkä annat sille nimeksi?" Francis kysyi yhä valkeaa nallea tiukasti pitelevältä lapselta. Hetken hiljaisuus seurasi Matthewn miettiessä vastausta.

"Kumajirou", poika vastasi varmana.

"Se kuulostaa aika hankalalta", Arthur totesi, "luuletko muistavasi sen?"

"Muistan!" Matthew sanoi yhä varman kuuloisena ja suunnisti itsekin portaat ylös omaan huoneeseensa.

Iltakin vaihtui lopulta yöksi, ja vaikka pojat saivatkin poikkeuksellisesti valvoa myöhään synttäriensä ja viikonlopun kunniaksi, väsähtivät he pitkän ja tapahtumarikkaan päivän jälkeen melko nopeasti.

Matthew rutisti uuden pehmolelun lähemmäksi itseään ja hymyili sen pörröistä turkkia vasten. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan huomion keskipisteenä toisin kuin veljensä, mutta tänään se olikin tuntunut hyvältä. Tämä olikin varmasti ollut paras päivä koko hänen lyhyen elämänsä aikana, päivä jota hän ei koskaan unohtaisi, lapsi arveli juuri ennen kuin aatteet leijuivat kauas pois untuvaisille höyhensaarille, yhtä pehmeille ja valkeille kuin Kumajiroun turkki.


End file.
